


More than most get

by JawwnRC



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JawwnRC/pseuds/JawwnRC
Summary: In which Fjord's dreams offer more solace than his waking hours.





	More than most get

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Dreams" of the Fjolly week on twitter

They were sitting together on a dock, Fjord hadn’t been to Port Damali in forever but it still had the same stalls and a lot familiar sailors going about their business. Next to him Molly was smiling, hair a mess from the wind but a smile on his lips. Their hands were touching and Fjord could feel a knot on his on throat. 

“Molly?” He couldn’t make himself sound like Vandren here, it didn’t feel right to lie to Molly after everything. “You are alright?”

The tiefling beamed at him and shrugged. “Could be worst I think. I like when we are at the sea.” His red eyes turned to the waves and his feet started rocking his feet back and forth. “You, on the other hand, look like shit if I may say.”

Fjord almost laughed at that, he had to deal with Avantika, he had the clear notion all his friends had been dragged into this mess because he had asked them to. After he had failed them, after everything that had happened back in Shady Creek run. Fjord wouldn’t stop - his curiosity was far too grand, but every accomplishment he felt like he had made the wrong choice. If the price to pay was his own discomfort around Avantika so be it. Perhaps the power Uk’toa would provide him would be able to make all of this worth. Still, when he went to say those words they got locked in his throat, how could he complain to Molly? Molly who had died twice and who had to drag himself out of his own grave only to get killed trying to get to Fjord. 

There was wetness on his face and for a while he did not realize it to be tears, not until Molly’s warm hand wiped them away. There was a smirk on those purple lips, though it felt soft. Fjod’s hand grasped them, holding the hands tightly against his chest tears streaking down his face still. 

“I miss you, Molly. We got another to cleric to join us, but there are days where it just feels too much like no one remembers.” He shouldn’t be saying this, he knew the loss still hurt in everyone in the Nine, but he also knew everyone had their own ways of dealing with it. Fjord himself was to blame in a way, after Gustav he had avoided talking about Molly. Having Yasha around made it difficult to ignore the absence though. 

The smile was still there, and Molly shrugged. “You do. Yasha does. I’m sure a lot of people we helped remember me.” He then turned his body so he was facing Fjord and the warlock could only think of all those nights where they had spent sitting on tavern rooms together, talking and kissing away from the prying eyes of people. To think Molly had wanted him, to think he didn’t seem interested in just whatever idea he had of Fjord was so beyond anything he could ever have now. "You should tell them you don't like it. I don't really think they have any idea how it makes you feel." He moved closer, and it felt so real even if could not be, he let his grasp on Molly's hands grow weaker. Trying to distance himself from this comfort, it felt too much like taking advantage of something he had lost all right to. 

"I can't, having her around is usefull, if we can use her-" Before he could continue that line of thought, there was a tiefling hugging him tightly, basically sitting on Fjord's lap. It felt so different from all contact he had been having, there was the familiar scent of Molly's weird essences and just the smell of him. He was stunned for a few moments, the little kisses on the top of his head sort of broke the spell and he found himself grabbing tightly at Molly, shoving his face on the chest in front of him trying to hide the tears that now escaped his eyes.

It took him several moments to finally hear the words Molly was whispering between the kisses. "Don't pull that crap on me, dear. You're using her to punish yourself, you are still trying to get them to forgive you for something you were a victim off. Do what you must to find your answers, but don't burn yourself in the way. Most people only get one life." There was no containing the huff of laughter that left his chest, because Molly saying that was ironic to say the least. "I miss you, Fjord, but I'd rather you stayed around a lot longer, the afterlife is too dull." Now Molly was just trying to get him to laugh, and FJord let it work if only because he needed it. 

They stayed like that, holding each other for a long time, until Fjord could feel the time to wake was nearing, he didn't want to, but they had a lot to do. 

"Can I see you in dreams more often?" He asked, so tired of dreaming with a big eye and the pressure to do _something_. "You are a better company than certain demigods." That made Molly laugh, and Fjord could count that as a win. 

"It's really up to you when you call me over, but I think I can help a little bit." He leaned away for a moment and Fjord watched as Molly fished from the inside of his shirt a tarot card and handed it over. "Whenever you really need me, just put this on your shirt, understood?" Fjord nodded and started turning the card around, so he could see what it was, only to get Molly grabbing his wrist and stopping him. "Uh Uh. Not here, when you are back there."

He nodded weakly, putting the card inside his own shirt for now, and staring at Molly's colors and smile as he felt himself being dragged off of sleep. Back to their shared cabin in the SquallEater, the rest of his friends already waking up slowly and moving from their beds. Caduceus looked at him with that very peaceful expression he usually had and pointed at Fjord's chest.

"That seems to have made it's way to you." He was confused and reached for it, to find a small object resting there. It took his mind a moment to process until he remembered some of the dream. It had to be the card, but it couldn't be. Fjord rushed to sit up and saw it fall on his lap, illustration up. And he felt a bitter laugh leaving his lips, because of course Molly would hand him a card that was a heart with three swords piercing it. He didn't cry, just bit his lower lip for a moment before putting it inside his shirt and getting up.

Life wouldn't wait for his broken heart to heal, especially because he didn't think it ever would.

**Author's Note:**

> And it got sad, hope you guys enjoy it?  
> All kudos, comments and bookmarks are appreacited.   
> Jawwn


End file.
